


Absolutely

by Princess_Kel



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Adorkable, Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kel/pseuds/Princess_Kel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy Palmer meets Penelope Garcia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolutely

**Author's Note:**

> Teeny little thing I wrote just because it came to my attention that the number of fics online for this particular (adorable!) pairing is approximately zero.

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Ms. Garcia?" Said a hesitant but upbeat voice from a few feet away. 

Penelope looked up from her searches to see a young man with kind eyes, blue scrubs, and round glasses smiling hesitantly. "Well, looks like you found her," she said with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh!" Her visitor exclaimed. "Sorry; it said your name was Garcia and I just thought- sorry. I'm Jimmy Palmer, assistant ME." 

Garcia found herself giggling softly at the way Palmer backtracked and apologized. She was pretty used to people being surprised that she was white, but few managed to be quite so adorably charming when they apologized for their misguided assumption. 

"It was my step-dad's name," she explained, leaning back in her chair a bit as they chatted across the NCIS conference room table. "And y'know, Jimmy, one might expect you to have a red tee shirt and a robotic dog," she added with a smirk. 

Much to her surprise, Palmer actually laughed out loud. "Jimmy Neutron," he said cheerfully. "I loved that show!" 

Penelope grinned in agreement, feeling much more relaxed than she had with any of the others she's encountered at NCIS so far as she said, "Well, good sir, as much as I'd love to talk about animated geniuses all day, I'm rather certain that's not why you came searching for my brilliance. What's up?" 

Jimmy laughed as she spoke, but not unkindly, and handed Garcia the file folder in his hand as he explained, "Dr. Mallard and I just finished the autopsy, so I have some more information about our sailors that Agent Hotchner said you could use." 

"That I can, Jimmy, that I can," Penelope mused. As Palmer headed for the door, she found herself saying, "Will I see you around?" 

Jimmy looked back over his shoulder and grinned as his new friend as he said, "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this should be continued, and suggest ship names! Right now I'm leaning towards Garcemlin, for Garcia/Autopsy Gremlin. :-)


End file.
